


Do You Like Me?

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mabel being a dork in love, Pacifica can't deal with Mabels nerdy cuteness, cuteness, its generally just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“DO YOU LIKE ME?” It read in all caps at the top of the page. Below it were three boxes with answers you could check next to them. “Yes, Definitely, Absolutely!” </p>
<p>If Pacifica hadn’t been blushing before she definitely was now. “I, Mabel what is this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mabel gives Pacifica one of her rigged "Do you like me" questionnaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual kind of thing. But its cute and I ship it so I wanted to show some love. Don' expect stuff like this from me very often. Romance isn't really my thing. Or at least sweet romance isn't. But gosh aren't they cute?

“Pacifica!” Mabel chirped and the blonde had no choice but to turn around as her friend came barreling down the street, arms waving about wildly as she clutched something in her hand. “Pacifica!” She called again stumbling to a halt and grinning wildly, strands of brown escaping her headband and falling into her face. Pacifica felt heat rising to her cheeks as her friends grin grew. 

It really wasn’t fair how cute Mabel was. 

“Okay,” she said determinedly as she straightened, “caught my breath. Whoo!” The brunette shook out her arms, the paper in her hand flapping about and crinkling further. “I have a thing for you and its super important!” 

“Mabel,” Pacifica sighed fighting back a fond smile, “you said that about a ball of yarn once.”

Mabel pouted, arms crossing over her chest and Pacifica was torn between the urges to kick her in the shin and hug her. “Why do you and Dipper keep bringing that up?” She huffed but even before the sound was finished her smile was already returning along with her enthusiasm. “But seriously its so important here!” With that she shoved the paper into Pacifica’s hands and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her before unfolding it carefully. 

“DO YOU LIKE ME?” It read in all caps at the top of the page. Below it were three boxes with answers you could check next to them. “Yes, Definitely, Absolutely!” 

If Pacifica hadn’t been blushing before she definitely was now. “I, Mabel what is this?” 

“A super special questionnaire.” Mabel replied, red splashed delicately across her own wide grinning cheeks. “Its just for you, well, this one is. I’ve made one before but that was a while ago and this ones just for you and-” she cut herself off before she could ramble anymore. “So?” Her voice was hesitant and she ducked her head, the toe of her shoe digging into the ground nervously.

Pacifica continued to stare at it for a moment, blush spreading before she scowled and dug her hand into her pocket. The rich girl pulled out a pen, tugging off the cap with her teeth before scribbling something on the paper and slapping it in Mabel’s face. “Theres your stupid questionnaire.” She snapped capping her pen and shoving it in her pocket. She stomped off then, leaving a crestfallen Mabel behind her.

Sighing dejectedly Mabel looked down at the paper in her hand only for her eyes to blow wide. Pacifica had checked not one, not two, but all of the boxes and scrawled a neat, if hurried note at the bottom. “Next time just ask me out you dweeb.”

Mabel grinned and looked up at Pacifica’s rapidly retreating back. “I love you too!” She called.

Pacifca nearly tripped over her own feet but promptly regained her footing and sped up. “Oh my god you’re such a nerd!”


End file.
